No era odio Yaoi
by LucyMeraviglia
Summary: Cuando Nathaniel intenta que Castiel firmara sus faltas dejando éstas en su habitación, se encuentra al pelirrojo recién duchado. Ocurren cosas de las que ninguno se esperaba que pasarían nunca.


Bueno, ya está en el título pero por si acaso lo vuelvo a decir, contiene **Yaoi** y por lo tanto, temas **explícitos**. Para quién sepa de _Amour Sucré_/_Corazón de Melón_, aquí no van a estar en el instituto Sweet Amoris, aunque sus relaciones van a ser las mismas.

* * *

Una tarde, un chico de cabellos rubios se paseaba por los pasillos de un internado masculino. Llevaba en las manos un par de papeles, y no parecía muy contento. Caminaba a paso lento, revisando los números que había arriba de las puertas de las habitaciones, buscando una en concreto. Fue entonces cuando se paró delante de una, la 209, exactamente. Pese a que no se trataba de su habitación, sino una ajena, estiró la mano para posarla en el mango, girándolo y abriendo la puerta. Esperaba que estuviera cerrada, porque sabía perfectamente que ahí dentro no había nadie, ya que el propietario no solía estar a esas horas. Aún así, no se impresionó; podría decirse que se esperaba de aquel sujeto que se dejara la puerta cerrada sin llave al salir.

Entró a paso rápido, no quería perder mucho tiempo en aquel territorio. De primeras, en aquella alargada habitación no podía divisarse a nadie, por lo que el rubio suspiró tranquilo.

Se adentró en la sala sin rodeos para llegar al escritorio. Ni siquiera se fijó en las colillas tiradas en el suelo, ni en la guitarra eléctrica posada en la pared. Lo demás estaba vacío; completamente. Pero con las prisas, no se percató de una puerta que llevaba a otra habitación, de dónde salió un pelirrojo empapado. De la habitación procedente de aquella puerta salía algo de vapor, y al ver al chico medio desnudo, con tan solo una toalla que tapaba su parte baja, se pudo saber enseguida que acababa de darse una ducha.

─ ¡¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí, Nathaniel?!─ Exclamó en un gruñido el recién duchado, que observaba al otro con furia. Éste parecía impresionado, pues estaba totalmente seguro de que allí no habría nadie; pero se había equivocado.

─ He venido a traer tus faltas.─ Le contestó, intentando no ponerse de los nervios mientras llegaba a arrugar un poco los papeles.─ Más te vale firmarlas y devolvérmelas.─ Prosiguió más enfadado, dejando los nombrados en la mesa del escritorio─ O al director.─

─ ¿Y se puede saber por qué entras así como si nada?─ Siguió reprochando el otro, cruzándose de brazos y apretando los puños.

Nathaniel ya no aguantó más, estalló. Estaba harto de tener que soportar sus quejas de siempre cada vez que hacía algo así, por lo que dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se abalanzó hacia el pelirrojo para darle un empujón. Su intención era apartarlo a un lado para poder marcharse de la habitación, pero lo único que consiguió fue echarle no más de medio metro hacia atrás porque por culpa del suelo mojado, resbaló. Afortunadamente, no llegó a caerse al suelo porque mantuvo el equilibrio; pero lo que cayó fue otra cosa: la única prenda que tapaba el cuerpo del otro muchacho.

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, anonado, cuando vio aquello.

El problema no era ver un hombre desnudo, pues no tenía nada del otro mundo que él no supiera; sino que lo que de verdad le impresionó fue ver el cuerpo desnudo de una persona con la que se llevaba completamente mal.

─ ¡C-Castiel!- Gritó con rabia y algo avergonzado, ya que se podía notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice a la parte desnuda.

─ Joder, ¿tanto te impresiona?─ Preguntó con picardía, soltando una leve risita un tanto maligna. ─ ¿Tan pequeña la tienes?─ Volvió a decir burlón.

A decir verdad, le hizo bastante gracia verlo con aquel rostro vergonzoso; más porque nunca se había mostrado así ante él. _¿Por qué no divertirse un rato...?_, pensó el pelirrojo bribón, observando al rubio. Había pensado que podría ser divertido jugar con el delegado principal del internado en esa tarde aburrida, que no tenía nada entretenido qué hacer. Ya incluso estaba pensando en todo lo que podría reírse al gastarle la broma.

─ Oye, delegado estúpido, no te vayas aún...─ Murmuró Castiel mientras se agachaba y agarraba la toalla para volver a taparse. ─ Tengo algo que hablar contigo.- Siguió mientras terminaba de colocársela mejor, para que no volviera a suceder el mismo accidente.

El rubio arqueó las cejas y, aunque no dijo nada, no se marchó; por lo que el pelirrojo tragó saliva, intentando buscar alguna excusa.

─ Vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿vale? Voy a dejar de faltar a clase y todo eso, porque quiero tener algún trabajo y para eso tengo que... estudiar.─ Eso último le costó decirlo pese a que se tratara de una simple mentira, aunque lo primero también pensaba que sería algo prácticamente imposible tratándose de ellos dos.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio?─ Preguntó el otro sin terminar de creérselo; y él asintió en respuesta.

_¿Nosotros? ¿Llevarnos bien?_, caviló el rubio, dudoso. Lo creía algo imposible, pero pensaba que, sea mentira o verdad, no lo conseguiría si no lo intentaba. Si dejaban de discutir, si dejaba de faltar e hiciera lo que debe, los problemas entre ellos desaparecerían, y eso sería un gran peso menos de encima para Nathaniel.

─ Está bien...─ Murmuró aún con algo de duda, revoloteándose el cabello cabizbajo. ─ Entonces no te importará firmar las faltas ya, ¿no? Así ya puedo entregárselas al director.─ Expresó tras acordarse de éstas, ya más tranquilo que antes.

A Castiel no pareció agradarle esa idea, por lo que mostró una mueca que enseguida borró. Debía seguir con el juego.

─ ¿Las faltas? Claro, sí... las faltas...─ Murmuró mientras daba media vuelta y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas al delegado fruncía el ceño, pues no le hacía gracia tener que entregarle las faltas firmadas por esa estúpida broma. - ¿Tienes un boli a mano?- Le preguntó al mirar la cantidad de faltas que tenía.

Nathaniel le dijo que sí, y enseguida agarró uno del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo prestó. Aún había algo que no le terminaba de convencer en la actitud del pelirrojo, pero debía seguir.

En cuanto firmó, se las entregó con una media sonrisa un tanto falsa. ─ Aquí tienes.─

Y, como nunca antes había pasado, el rubio le mostró una ensanchada y satisfecha sonrisa mientras agarraba los folios. Se despidió y ladeó su cuerpo con intención de marcharse, pero antes de poder abrir del todo la puerta, Castiel se acercó a paso rápido hasta dónde se encontraba y la cerró con brusquedad. No podía permitir que llevara aquellas faltas al director.

En ese momento, el delegado ya comenzó a olerse algo. Pensaba que el otro chico estaba tramando alguna jugarreta y pensaba jugársela; era imposible que le dijera algo como '_Vamos a llevarnos bien_' o '_No voy a faltar más_'.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Pegarme?─ Preguntó con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que giraba su cuerpo para mirarle cara a cara. Cuando se ladeó del todo y levantó la mirada, se vio el rostro del pelirrojo a unos pocos centímetros del suyo. Se impactó; pues nunca lo había tenido tan cerca. ─ ¡Q-Qué haces!?─ Exclamó volviendo a sonrojarse, levantando las manos para apartarlo.

Era eso lo que quería ver Castiel del incordio del delegado. Esa vergüenza suya que aparecía en situaciones como esta.

─ No quiero que te vayas.─ Dijo bastante serio, intentando evitar soltar una carcajada. Tampoco era mentira, porque no quería que se marchase con sus faltas firmadas.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo, Castiel?─ Preguntó en un un gruñido, esta vez bastante extrañado por su comentario. ─ ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Vamos, di ya lo que quieres que haga o lo que quieres qué te te diga.─ Murmuró desviando la vista, cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Lo que quiero?_, pensó entonces, dibujando una sonrisita pícara en los labios. Solo quería verle de esa forma, por reírse un rato de él.

─ No quiero nada de eso, imbécil.─ Contestó algo borde, que aunque formara parte de la broma, si fuera verdad, insultarle no sería una costumbre que se borrara fácilmente.

Apoyó una de las manos sobre la puerta, acorralando completamente al rubio entre ésta y el cuerpo de Castiel. Y entonces una frase iluminó la mente del pelirrojo, acercándose un poco más. ─ ¿No te excita verme así?─ Dijo casi en un susurro, sin desviar la mirada de la suya y con esa sonrisa tan bribona, imperceptible.

Nathaniel se ruborizó de inmediato sin poder evitarlo, encogiéndose de hombros. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo le parecía tener sentido, ni siquiera una pizca. Castiel, con el que siempre había tenido riñas y discusiones, estaba delante suyo, prácticamente desnudo, diciéndole ese tipo de cosas. Y aunque no lo admitiera, por mucho que fuera él, comenzaba a excitarse.

─ Eres desesperante... ¿se puede saber por qué estás haciendo esto?─ Dijo intentando separarse un poco de él, pero sin empujarlo como lo había hecho anteriormente. _Mira que eres difícil_, pensó el otro cansándose ya del juego, que por mucho que fingiera no había forma de que se lo tragara.

─ Joder, que quiero hacerlo contigo.─ Expresó al mismo tiempo que alargaba la mano hasta alcanzar uno de los botones de su camisa, comenzando a desabrocharla. _¿Así te lo vas a creer de una vez?_, volvió a pensar, sin cesar de mirar la prenda.

─ C-Castiel, dios, ¿p-pero q-qué dices?─ Dijo entre tartamudeos, aumentado el rubor de sus mejillas.─No lo dices de verdad, ¿no? Y-Ya vale, no sigas con esto.─ Continuó quejándose, que aunque ponía las manos sobre las de él, no hacía fuerza alguna para apartarlas.

Esta vez le ignoró; simplemente no dijo nada más, y el otro seguía quejándose. Al fin desabrochó completamente la camisa, por lo que pasó a su corbata azul y estiró de ella, para luego lamer un poco de la piel de su torso. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo aguantar las ganas de subir la mirada para observar el rostro de Nathaniel. Al verlo, soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero por suerte no logró escucharlo.

Era una lástima que no tuviera el móvil a mano para hacerle una fotografía. Así podría utilizarla para chantajearle en algún momento.

Continuó bajando por su torso entre besos y lametones hasta llegar a su pelvis. Sin pensárselo dos veces, desabrochó el botón del pantalón.

─ ¿Quieres que siga?─ Preguntó, bajando entonces la bragueta.

─ N-No...─ Tartamudeó, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca. Estaba mintiendo, sí quería. Pero no quería admitirlo y más si era con Castiel con quién estaba haciendo esto.

No le importó que dijera aquello como respuesta, porque se lo esperaba; siendo Nathaniel, se lo imaginaba todo el rato quejándose, y si no fuera así, sería demasiado extraño.

Coló algunos dedos por el interior del pantalón e hizo presión para bajarlos, quedando el rubio en ropa interior. Se pensó un par de veces el bajarle también los calzoncillos, pero los bajó, y en ese momento, Nathaniel cerró los ojos.

─ ¿Decías que no te excitaba?─ Canturreó arqueando las cejas, observando su miembro. ─ No hacía falta que mintieras.─ Siguió, con una sonrisa bribona. Alargó la mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, y el rubio soltó una pequeño gemido mientras se agarraba a la piel desnuda de Castiel, mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando no soltar otro.

El pelirrojo tan solo sonreía, porque en cualquier momento era capaz de soltar una carcajada solo de ver la cara del delegado. En ese momento descubrió que sí era como pensaba, que gemiría como una chica.

Le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia atrás, golpeándolo contra el suelo. Le quitó las prendas de abajo del todo y se quitó él también su toalla, quedando completamente desnudo.

Nathaniel seguía sin comprender nada, no sabía por qué estaba pasando todo esto.

─ ¿P-Por qué haces esto si me odias...?─ Murmuró el rubio, desviando la vista hacia un lado, algo enfadado.

─ No te odio, ya te he dicho que eramos amigos.─ Bromeó soltando una risita, pues siempre había tenido desprecio hacia él. Sin decir nada más, agarró sus piernas y lo levantó un poco del suelo. Le introdujo su miembro y en el mismo momento Nathaniel soltó de nuevo un gemido, esta vez más fuerte. Le dolía, era la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre, así que no pudo evitar estirar sus brazos y rodear el cuello de Castiel, presionando el cuerpo contra el suyo. Éste se impactó cuando lo vio hacer eso, y más porque ya no se quejaba.

─ ¿Por qué no te quejas?─ Preguntó entre jadeos, pero no hubo respuesta.─ ¿No me odias?─ Volvió a decir como pudo, pues él también estaba sintiendo placer.

─ Yo no te odio...─ Contestó entre gemidos, y entonces se acercó al cuello de Castiel para morderlo y evitar soltar más gemidos, pues así lo único que conseguirían sería llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes que quedaban en el internado.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada más; siempre había pensado que le odiaba, que sentía el mismo desprecio que sentía él. Pero se equivocaba. Había sido siempre él mismo quién había hecho que Nathaniel se comportara así cuando estaban juntos.

Pero ahí no había amor ni cariño. Uno lo hacía por una simple broma, y el otro por el simple echo de que le daba placer.


End file.
